


Take Me Home

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin, Declan Donnelly and Cat Deeley played the three main roles in a Friends parody calledChums. In the spoof's finale they finally scripted a kiss for Dec and Cat after all the snog interruptions they had. But not everyone was happy with that particular scene.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Take Me Home"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNO0XFN8vIw) by Jess Glynne.
> 
> This fic takes place during Ant and Dec their last day at _SMTV Live_ and both boys are single, but they share a flat together in Fulham, London. I own nothing but the words you are about to read and I wrote this story from Ant's point of view. I would like to dedicate this fic to my best friend [Evytju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju). I hope this makes you feel a bit better on a day like today.

It was the day of _SMTV Live_ I was not really looking forward to for quite a few weeks. Declan Donnelly, Cat Deeley and I – Ant McPartlin – would act in the _Chums_ finale. Dec and Cat would get married in the last episode of the _Friends_ spoof.  
There was one finale scene I did not want to be in, but I had to. It was the scene where Dec and Cat could finally snog each other without any interruptions. Dec would dip his female friend and press his lips on hers for a long snog.

 ** _"Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt_**  
**_If you ask me, don't know where to start_**  
**_Anger, love, confusion, roads that go nowhere_**  
**_I know that somewhere better, 'cause you always take me there"_**

I had been in love with my best mate Declan since I was like 15 or 16 years old. I hit puberty and I became interested in other people. Well, to be honest, the only person I was attracted to was Dec. If people would ask me if I was a heterosexual or a gay lad, then I would tell them that I was a Dec-sexual.  
As a 25-year-old I had never been in a relationship, because I never found someone I liked as much as I loved Declan. I had met some nice people who were maybe relationship material, but I could not stop fantasising about Dec being my boyfriend.

 ** _"Came to you with a broken faith_**  
**_Gave me more than a hand to hold_**  
**_Caught before I hit the ground_**  
**_Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now"_**

Declan was only a few inches shorter than me, which made me the perfect height for him to lay his head on my shoulder whenever we hugged each other.  
His hair had this beautiful brown coloured hair which I would love to let my fingers run through it if I ever got the chance to kiss him.  
His eyes had the most beautiful blueish colour I had ever seen. When I looked in them, it felt like I could drown in his pair of eyes.  
And his lips, they looked so kissable, but I never had the guts to even run my thumb over his lips, let alone take his breath away by kissing him over and over again.

 ** _"Would you take the wheel if I lose control?_**  
**_If I'm lying here, will you take me home?_**  
**_Could you take care of a broken soul?_**  
**_Will you hold me now?_**

 ** _Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?"_**

I would do anything to protect Declan from anyone or anything that could harm him. He was my entire world and I would never let him out of my sight.  
I was there for him, every step of the way, and he was there for me too. I would describe our friendship as perfect. I was nothing without him and I could not imagine a world without Dec by my side. Without him I was Anthony David McPartlin, just an ordinary lad from Newcastle.

 ** _"Hold the gun to my head, count one, two, three_**  
**_And if it helps me walk away, then it's what I need_**  
**_And every minute gets easier the more you talk to me_**  
**_You rationalise my darkest thoughts, yeah, you set them free"_**

We just finished shooting the _Chums_ finale and I had never felt more jealous in my life then at the moment Dec proper snogged our friend Cat right in front of the _SMTV Live_ cameras.  
It felt like someone twisted a knife in my heart. It was unbelievable how much I wished I was in Cat her place.

 ** _"Came to you with a broken faith_**  
**_Gave me more than a hand to hold_**  
**_Caught before I hit the ground_**  
**_Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now"_**

I changed the best man outfit I was wearing for my own clothes: a dark blue jumper and a pair of black jeans.  
I walked back to the Chums set and I sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room. I put my head in my hands and I tried to get rid of the image of watching Dec and Cat kiss out of my head. Unfortunately, it did not work.  
"Are you alright, Ant?" I heard a familiar female voice say. Cat sat down next to me.  
I looked up. "Yeah, I'm just a bit emotional that it was Dec's and my last SMTV. I'll miss it, you know."  
"We will miss you two too, but you deserve all the opportunities," Cat hugged me. "I hope you have a nice time at your new shows."  
I pressed a peck on my female friend's cheek. "Thanks Cat, we have to meet up, soon."  
I watched Cat walk away, out of the studio. She would come back next Saturday, but for me and Dec the _SMTV_ adventure was over.

 ** _"Would you take the wheel if I lose control?_**  
**_If I'm lying here, will you take me home?_**  
**_Could you take care of a broken soul?_**  
**_Will you hold me now?_**

 ** _Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?"_**

"Anth! Where are you?" I heard my best mate yell while he walked around the studio, in search of me.  
Eventually, after a minute, Declan found me in the Chums living room. "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you."  
"I just needed some time on my own," I explained.  
Dec took a seat next to me. "Have you been crying?"  
I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes. "No."  
"It was our last show, Anth. You are allowed to cry, you know," my best mate told me.  
I looked Declan in the eye. "I know, but there's something else going on with me as well."  
"Tell me then," Dec said as he put his arm around me. "I wanna help you."  
New tears escaped from my eyes. "But I can't talk to you about it. It will ruin everything."

 ** _"You say: 'Space will make it better and time will make it heal'_**  
**_I won't be lost forever and soon I wouldn't feel like I'm haunted, oh falling_**

 ** _You say: 'Space will make it better and time will make it heal'_**  
**_I won't be lost forever and soon I wouldn't feel like I'm haunted, oh falling_**

 ** _You say: 'Space will make it better and time will make it heal'_**  
**_I won't be lost forever and soon I wouldn't feel like I'm haunted, oh falling"_**

We did not speak for a few minutes.  
"Have I done something wrong?" Dec eventually asked.  
"No," I immediately replied. "Well… Maybe you did something to make me feel like this."  
My best mate looked a bit sad after hearing my words.  
"I can get pretty jealous sometimes," I confessed.  
Declan stared at me. "Get jealous of what?"  
I observed the floor. "Cat makes me jealous."  
"Why?" my fellow Geordie questioned. "What did she do?"  
"She kissed you," I whispered.

 ** _"Would you take the wheel if I lose control?_**  
**_If I'm lying here, will you take me home?_**  
**_Could you take care of a broken soul?_**  
**_Oh, will you hold me now?"_**

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," Declan commented.  
I stared at my friend his beautifully shaped lips. "Cat kissed you, that's what made me jealous."  
"You are jealous of Cat, because she kissed me?" Dec repeated.  
I nodded. "Yes, that's what I said."  
"Does that mean that you wanted to be the person I would kiss at the end of Chums?" my mate looked at me.  
"Yeah. I'm in love with you, Declan. I have been ever since I was in the middle of my puberty."

 ** _"Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home, home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?_**  
**_Oh, will you take me home?"_**

"Then you should kiss me," Dec hoarsely whispered before he licked his gorgeous lips.  
I blinked several times in disbelieve. "Are you sure?"  
Declan slid his fingers into my hair and slowly pulled me closer to his own face. "Kiss me, Anthony."  
I closed the small gap between our lips and I pressed my lips on the other pair. My arms found their way around my crush his body. I softly moaned into the kiss. I felt Dec smile during our kiss. He tugged my hair to pull me even closer.  
"I love you, Decky," I whispered after our first kiss and my first proper kiss ended.  
"I love you too, Anth," Dec replied before he pulled me in for a stronger second kiss.


End file.
